


The Nurse

by Persiflage



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean surprises Lionel with a bit of roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working my way through the As Time Goes By boxsets and this bunny has been plaguing my dreams and holding my other bunnies hostage, so I decided the only way to exorcise it was to write it!

Lionel sits on the sofa reading a book. Jean is lying on her side along the rest of the sofa, her shoulder against his. Judy and Sandy are both out for the evening with their respective men, and he's enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Lionel?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's have an early night."

He glances up at the clock and sees it's only eight thirty. "You're not tired are you?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" There's an undercurrent of mirth in her voice that he knows very well.

"Oh, I see. _That_ kind of early night," he says, keeping his tone strictly neutral. Sure enough she pushes herself sideways and swings her feet down onto the floor so she can look him in the eye.

"You don't want to?" She sounds disappointed and he has to suppress a smile.

"I didn't say that."

"But you don't sound very enthusiastic about the idea," she points out, beginning to sound a little grumpy now.

He chuckles. "Jean, you're so easy to tease." She grabs a cushion and swats him with it. "Oh, well if you're going to descend to physical abuse – "

"Shut up and come to bed!" she orders and he finds himself responding to her bossy tone instinctively.

"Yes ma'am." He gets to his feet and she shoots him a triumphant look. "You're a wicked woman, Jean Hardcastle."

"You don't know the half of it," she tells him, and gives him a saucy wink as she stands up.

ATGB-ATGB

It turns out that Jean is quite right about Lionel not knowing the half of it; she disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes once they get upstairs, and when she returns to their bedroom, she's clad in a nurse's uniform not dissimilar to the one worn by the American actress in that dreadful mini-series. The uniform is scandalously short, and he finds himself quickly beginning to grow hard.

"You don't look at all well, sir, perhaps you'd better sit down and let me examine you?" Jean says and he can only nod dumbly as he abruptly sits on the edge of the bed. She comes over and eases him out of his jacket, then unfastens his tie, and all the while he can feel how aroused he's becoming.

"You're very flushed, sir," she says, and places the palm of her hand against his forehead. "I do hope you're not running a fever."

"I think I might be," he says. "I certainly feel as if I'm hallucinating."

She pulls her hand away from his head and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "It's best that we get you as cool as possible, then." She soon removes his shirt, shoes, socks, then trousers, leaving him only in his Y-fronts, which are tenting out in a very obvious manner.

"There seems to a certain stiffness in one or two limbs," Jean says, cupping him through his underpants, which makes him moan. "I think I may be able to help you with that.

"Please," Lionel gasps.

She gives him a wicked grin, then pushes his shoulder and he lies back on the bed. She pulls his underpants off and discards them on the floor, then begins massaging him, and he groans.

"Does that hurt, sir?" she asks, her tone solicitous, but there's a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, it doesn’t hurt at all. It feels wonderful," he tells her. 

"I'm glad to hear it. But the stiffness doesn't seem to be abating at all. Perhaps I had better try something else."

She kicks off the high-heeled shoes she's wearing, then climbs up onto the bed and straddles him. Lionel watches in fascination as she pulls something from the pocket of her uniform and he realises it's a tube of lubricant. 

"Perhaps I can help you with that nurse?" he suggests. He takes the tube from her, squirts some onto his hand, then lifts the uniform skirt with his free hand and reaches between Jean's spread legs. She's knickerless, which makes it easier for him to slide his lubricated fingers inside her. She moans and bends forward to clutch at his shoulders as he works his fingers in and out of her until she's hot and slick.

"Lionel?"

"Yes Jean?"

"Fuck me now, please. Please." She's breathing heavily as he drives her towards an orgasm, then her muscles clench tightly around his fingers as she comes with a soft cry. "Oh god. I need your cock in my cunt, Lionel, please."

He groans. He's never heard such words from her before but he doesn't hesitate to help her to lift herself up so she can slide down onto his rigid cock. "Oh god, you feel good."

She smirks down at him as she begins to ride his cock and he clutches her hips to keep her steady. "Thank you, sir."

ATGB-ATGB

Afterwards, she snuggles up against him and he asks, "Where did you get that uniform, anyway?"

She chuckles. "Oh, the fancy dress shop."

"Shame."

"Why?" She shifts so she can look up into his face. 

"Well, if you'd bought it, we could do this again."

She laughs properly then. "And you called me 'wicked'," she says, prodding his ribs.

"Well, you are. Doesn't mean I can't be wicked too."

She leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "Very true."

"I'm glad we're agreed." He squeezes her shoulder, then settles back against the pillows, feeling very satisfied. "Goodnight Jean."

"Night, Lionel."


End file.
